


why do we fear that which we love?

by i_am_trash_15



Series: omega schlatt pog? [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Wilbur Soot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Omega Jschlatt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, gotta love it, only mentions tho, schlangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_trash_15/pseuds/i_am_trash_15
Summary: Schlatt cast out Wilbur and Tommy at Dream's behest. Wilbur has a few choice words to say about that to Schlatt.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Schlattbur
Series: omega schlatt pog? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133309
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	why do we fear that which we love?

**Author's Note:**

> this is just after the election btw
> 
> :)

Dream stalked up to him, smiling that same grin that he never seems to drop. Schlatt backed up half a step. The green-clad man practically  _ reeked  _ power, and the ram knew whatever power he boasted, he had more hidden under the surface.

“You know what our plan is, Schlatt. With George on your side, and Quackity, there is no way you can lose.  _ Don’t _ fuck this up, or you will not enjoy the results,” Dream threatened, the smile never once leaving his face. Schlatt swallowed and nodded. What choice did he have?

  
  


And so Schlatt ran for president, against Wilbur. He pressed down the guilt at betraying his mate, but all in all, when the fight or flight kicked in, he was more scared of what Dream would do than what Wilbur would.

He revoked the citizenships of Wilbur and his brother. People cheered, people booed, and in the distance, Dream was smirking, but Schlatt couldn’t have cared one way or another. He missed Wilbur already.

  
  


The following week, Schlatt had gone for a night walk to clear his head. He had been having horrible headaches all week, in addition to all his new duties as president. Apparently people actually expected stuff from him? At any rate, perhaps a walk would help the ache.

It did not.

At one moment, he was just walking, thinking, absolutely zoning out and going on autopilot, and the next, there was a sword to his throat and a fist bunching up the back of his suit jacket. Surprisingly, he reacted better than he thought he would have.

“Can I… help you?”

“You’re coming with me. Wilbur wants to speak with you,” a gruff voice said. The sword was gone, and the mystery man pushed him forward. Schlatt spun around, about to give this guy a piece of his mind, but stopped himself when he saw who it was.

Technoblade, Wilbur’s older brother, was rather formidable when he’s staring you down with a sword pointed at you.

“Yeah, okay man, whatever you say…” Schlatt put his hands up in surrender. Techno sheathed his sword.

“Good call. Come on.” The piglin hybrid led him to a dirt mound, breaking a few blocks before shoving him in and blocking it back up. They must be miles away from Manberg by now. Techno led him down some poorly made stairs, and into a ravine. He walked him to a side room, and left him at the doorway, clearly meaning for him to go in. Schlatt grinned sheepishly, slipping past the Blade and into the room. The door shut behind him, and the only other occupant in the room turned to face him.

Wilbur looked angry. More than that, he looked pissed. He had every right to be.

“Sit down, Schlatt,” the alpha said, gesturing at a stone table. Schlatt obeyed and sat, putting on a brave face.

“You could have just asked to meet me, Wilbur. This wasn’t necessary,” Schlatt chuckled.

“I have a question for you. Why?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean why did you exile me and Tommy? I thought we were bound together, Schlatt. What happened to that?” Oh, and bound together they were. He still remembers the suffocating pressure of the water, the panic that rose with the water, and then a sharp pain on his shoulder that lasted for perhaps a second before he was floating. All his anxieties melted away, replaced by butterflies. Wilbur always made him feel that bubbly, floaty feeling, and now he just felt scared. How he longed for things to be like they were, but Dream, in his mad hunger for power, had taken away any good feeling about anything, replacing it with the sort of fear that gnaws at you when no one is there. It gnawed at him now, in the presence of his beloved. How was one person able to do that to him?

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Wil.”

“No, no, you don’t get to ‘Wil’ me. And I want you to tell me the truth. Why the fuck would you do that? I loved you, Schlatt. I thought you loved me, too.”

“I do…”

“Bullshit. You wouldn't have cast me out.”

“I had no choice, Wil- bur. Wilbur. I didn’t want to.”

“Then why did you?” Wilbur was slowly encroaching in Schlatt’s space, and never once had he felt threatened by Wilbur. It made him feel so small.

“I didn’t have a choice…”

“Why not?”

“I can’t say, I’m sorry…” Schlatt wanted to curl in on himself and die. He should have just let Dream kill him. This was too much.

“Tell me.” Wilbur’s voice sounded like a roar in his ears, and Schlatt turned away, whimpering. Wilbur’s presence seemed to die down a bit. “You’re scared.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Yes,” Schlatt said.

“Of me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What happened to you?”

“I’m sorry,” Schlatt found himself apologising. That was all he could do. He’d fucked up, now Wilbur was angry with him, and he couldn’t even find the words to say in order to explain.

  
  
  


Wilbur looked down at Schlatt. Still seated in the chair, he had curled in on himself. He looked so broken. Wilbur pulled him up, trying to ignore the way that the ram had flinched back from him. He wrapped his arms around his omega, hugging him tight. They sank to the floor, Schlatt in Wilbur’s arms, clutching at his trench coat.

“It’s okay. I need you to tell me what happened. I’m not angry,” He whispered to his love, rubbing circles into the ram’s back while he took deep, shuddering breaths with the effort not to just start crying right there. Wilbur wouldn’t have minded either way if Schlatt did start crying.

“I… Dream, he… He told me to run against you, or else he…” Dream. That bastard.

“Or else what?”

“He said he was gonna take you away from me. Make me his instead. This was the deal. I didn’t want to, I just…” The Green boy was gonna be a dead man. “I tried to refuse at first, I didn’t think he was serious, but… he tried to, but I pushed him off and agreed. I’m sorry,” Schlatt murmured into Wilbur’s coat. Wilbur kissed the top of Schlatt’s head, no longer angry with him, but fuming at Dream. How dare he try to take Schlatt away from him. What a cruel thing to threaten someone with. How did Dream even find out about Schlatt’s status? It was one of his best-kept secrets. Wilbur had only found out because Schlatt had gone into heat when they were stuck in the area with the rising water.

Oh how scared Schlatt had been. Wilbur just wanted to put him at ease, help him be less anxious. He’d liked Schlatt for a long time before that, and found out that day that his feelings were returned, and so they made it official. Wilbur had loved being the only one who could put Schlatt at ease like that, and so when he finally realized just now that Schlatt was scared of him, that broke his heart even more than the exile did.

Dream was a dead man. For now, though, what was important was Schlatt. The ram finally stopped shaking in Wilbur’s grasp, now just hugging feebly a him.

“You’re warm,” Schlatt noted, smiling against his shoulder. Wilbur smiled, then took note of Schlatt’s temperature.

“You’re freezing,” Wilbur wrapped his coat around the man and himself, cuddling nearer to his beloved. Schlatt sighed and pressed against him.

“This is nice. I don’t wanna go back.”

“Well you can’t just disappear.”

“What about Dream?”

“I’ll protect you. I’ve got my brothers on my side, and if I need to, I know of a few people who would side with us on this one.”

“Really? Thanks, Wil,” Schlatt whispered, looking up at him with those big doey eyes that Wilbur had fallen in love with years ago.

“Of course. For you, the world.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about it, and I decided we don't have enough schlangst
> 
> and we don't have enough omega schlatt
> 
> so here we are. hope you agree, hope you liked it.
> 
> leave a comment if you like, I'd really appreciate it


End file.
